


Just a little past midnight

by MaaaarianMadamLibraaaarian



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, couch cuddling, gilbert takes care of delly, just fluff, one half hour in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaaaarianMadamLibraaaarian/pseuds/MaaaarianMadamLibraaaarian
Summary: Mary & Bash have gone on a trip, so Gilbert and Anne are staying overnight at the LaCroix’s with Delly.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Just a little past midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by literally one (1) shot in the _To All The Boys: Always & Forever_ trailer of LJ & PK. I'm a simple woman: i see two characters cuddling and i think about it for two straight weeks

“Mmmm, Gil, it’s almost one, we should go to bed.” Anne was warm and comfy, under one of Mary’s friends’ crocheted throws on the couch, stretched full-length against her boyfriend with her head on his chest, so obviously she didn’t _want_ to move, per se. But she knew what was coming for Maggie Hale et al., and if they went in much longer, they’d have to finish the whole thing tonight. She tipped her head back and reached up to grab for the remote by his head.

His arm tightened around her waist. “It’s the literal middle of an episode!” 

“You have already fallen asleep twice!”

“I have _not_!”

She resisted the urge to tickle him, knowing the retaliation would only escalate. “I can genuinely feel you snoring, you menace.”

“I can’t help it, you’re like a beautiful, flame-haired weighted blanket. I’m too relaxed.”

“You want me to get up?” 

“Nooooooo,” he pulled her tighter, tangling their legs, “I want to know what happens next.”

“We’ll finish it tomorrow.”

“One more episode,” he made a pouting face she knew she couldn’t resist. 

She rolled her eyes and planted a brief kiss on his jaw. “If you snore again, I’m getting up and going to bed without you.”

He gasped theatrically, “You wouldn’t dare. Now rewind it. I missed something.”

“Uncle Gil?” said a quiet voice from the doorway. 

Anne pushed up, away from Gil’s chest so he could turn his head. She saw concern flash in his eyes. 

“Delly, what’s wrong?” he said quietly. 

The little girl rubbed her eyes and scrunched up her face. “I had a real bad dream.”

Gilbert rolled off the couch and squatted down in front of her, rubbing the tear tracks off her cheeks. “Oh sweetie, it wasn’t real.”

“When is mommy and papa coming back?”

“They’ll be back tomorrow.”

Delly sniffled. 

Anne pulled the warm blanket around herself, watching the man she loved be so tender with his little niece and feeling her heart grow.

“Do you want to go back to bed?” Gilbert asked, glancing over Delly’s shoulder at the hallway behind her. 

Wordlessly, the little girl shook her head. 

“Okay sweetie.” Anne watched the man who had moments ago been too relaxed to keep his eyes open or to fight her for the remote effortlessly pick up his niece (who was, arguably and according to Mary, too big and too old to be carried, but Gilbert would never hear reason on this point), stuffed elephant, blanket, and all. “We’ll go get a drink of water and then you can snuggle with me and Anne until you want to go back to bed.” He kissed her nose. “Is that okay?”

Delly had never been the family member who had opposition to Gilbert picking her up and nodded while hugging him back.

He turned and mouthed something to Anne, and she grabbed the remote. 

When Delly and Gil returned, Anne had exited out of _North and South_ and started the grasslands episode of _Our Planet_. Gil beamed at her from behind Delly’s halo of curls while he sat down on the couch and situated the little girl between them. 

Anne tucked the blanket around Delly. “We’re watching a show with some elephants, do you think you’ll like that?”

Delly’s face lit up, and she started squirming. “Mr. Trunk has to see,” she explained, pulling the elephant out of the blanket so he could see the screen, then lying down on its body. “He’s very interested.”  
Gil laughed, a low chuckle, and dropped another kiss on the top of Delly’s head, then one on Anne’s cheek for good measure. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she cuddled in, Delly’s breathing already evening out ever so slightly as she lay across their laps. Anne heard the smile in his voice as he happily sighed “My two girls.”

“I guess now we have to stay up a little longer,” Anne whispered. 

“Oh, look at that, I won in the end anyway,” he gloated.

“You’re the worst.”

“You love me."

“More than anything,” Anne sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a “15 minute fix” to write in fifteen minutes but I ended up spending like an hour on it. The real insanity is that I forgot to save the document until it was already finished. Apparently, I’m playing with fire here.  
> Good to write something quick while I chip away at the multi-chap I can’t manage to crack chapter three of… :shrug:


End file.
